User blog:VicGeorge2K9/Hero Meets Master Kai
NOTE: This fanfiction story is not authorized nor endorsed by A Heroic Smurf, the creator of the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, and thus is considered non-canonical. It was around 50 years of age when Hero discovered the Power Stones that would give him his powers, but unfortunately in a fit of uncontrolled rage at being called a "power mad freak", Hero had almost killed one of his fellow Smurfs. Papa Smurf realized that one of his little Smurfs has now become a danger to himself and to others around him. "Hero Smurf, I don't like to do this, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to exile you from the village until you can learn how to control your powers," Papa Smurf said in a stern voice. "Well, good riddance to you, Kakarot," Hefty said with a sneering voice. "We didn't need a Smurf like you around, anyway." "Don't be such a smurfhead, Hefty," Hawkeye said. "It isn't Hero's fault that he couldn't control his abilities." "He isn't a hero, Hawkeye," Hefty said. "He's just what Jokey had called him...a power mad freak. And that's what he will always be." "Don't listen to Hefty, laddie," Fergus said to Hero. "You'll find a way to control your new abilities, and you'll have the respect of your fellow Smurfs back in no time." "I don't know, Fergus," Hero said. "I have a feeling that this could take me 100 years." "You take as long as you need to," Fergus said. "Hopefully we'll smurf each other again soon." "At least some Smurfs still believe in me," Hero said as he hugged both Fergus and Hawkeye. All the other Smurfs watched as Hero packed up his belongings in a bindle and headed off into the forest, looking very sad that he now had to be separated from his fellow Smurfs because he had no control over his new powers. When he had gone a great distance from the village, Hero sat down by a tree and buried his face so that no one could see that he was crying. "How can I learn to control my abilities if there's no place for me to go so I can learn for myself?" he said to himself. Suddenly an old man wearing a robe sitting on a cloud had popped out of nowhere right in front of Hero, startling him. "Goodness gracious, I didn't think that I would run into you so soon," the old man muttered. "Great Smurfness, who are you?" Hero asked, sounding curious. "Oh, my name happens to be Master Kai, the master of all forms of Kai abilities, and I am here to seek the one who now possesses the Power Stones," the old man replied. "I happen to be one who smurfed your Power Stones, and I don't think you can smurf them back from me, because they have now become part of my body," Hero said. "Who said anything about wanting them back, my young man?" Master Kai said. "Actually, what I am here for is to find its possessor so I can teach him or her who to use those powers correctly. I assume that you've just found out how difficult they are to control." "I almost killed a fellow Smurf, Master Kai," Hero said. "I will never be able to forgive myself for that. I need to show that I won't be a danger to anyone, not even my fellow Smurfs." "Then come with me and I will show you how you will be able to control these new powers without hurting anyone," Master Kai said. "Come, sit with me on my cloud and I will take you back to my world." Hero sat beside Master Kai, and soon the two flew through a portal into a strange world that looked similar to Hero's own world, except that the colors of everything were different and more vibrant. "Welcome to my home, Hero Smurf," Master Kai said. "This pagoda will be your new home. I suggest that you get some sleep, because you will need your strength to begin your first training lesson in the morning." "But Master Kai, what if I can't control my powers here?" Hero asked. "I don't want to be responsible for almost killing you as well." "Nonsense, my boy," Master Kai said. "There's nothing you can do in this land that will affect me in the slightest. I have trained many in the arts of Kai long before you came along, and none of my past students were able to affect me with their mishaps." "I'm going to miss being with Papa Smurf and my fellow Smurfs, but if being here means that they'll be safe from me, then I'm willing to smurf whatever it takes," Hero said before he turned into his pagoda to rest. Trivia * Master Kai is based on Master Roshi from the Dragon Ball anime series. Category:Blog posts